An Unexpected Love
by LilliLillyPhantomsGirls
Summary: Mi Nyu comes back from Africa and is happily living with Tae Kyung and the rest of A.N.Jell, and they were just starting to get used to having Mi Nyu back when suddenly the President says they have to add a female member to the band. Here's the story of Anne, or Hye in Korean, an American moving to Korea with her brother Derek and his son Eli.
1. Prologue Arrival and a call!

**So, I've absolutely fallen in love with the drama You're Beautiful. I haven't finished it yet :( So I'll do the best I can with it! This is what I think should happen if they make a season two! :D**

**FULL SUMMARY! - Mi Nyu comes back from Africa and is happily living with Tae Kyung and the rest of A. , and they were just starting to get used to having Mi Nyu back when suddenly the President says they have to add a female member to the band. Here's the story of how Anne, or Hye in Korean, an American moving to Korea with her brother Derek and his son Eli. How will things go with an English speaking girl in a Korean band, with the only person having any idea of what she's saying being Jeremy? Will she be able to stay in the band, or will she be kicked out?**

* * *

*At Seoul International airport*

"Mi Nyu!" Jeremy yells as he runs over and tries to hug her, only to be stopped by Tae Kyung and Shin Woo.

As this scene is going on, three others exit from the plane Mi Nyu was on. Who are these people? One is a young woman, looking to be about 17, and the other an older looking male, in his late 20's to early 30's, who was also carrying a toddler around the age of 2. The girl was goth looking, with thick black eyeliner around her bright green eyes and dressed in all black and red. She was dressed in a black ANJELL tee and a red and black skirt, with her old, worn out red Chucks signed by all her friends just hours earlier before her and her brother started their journey to their new life in Seoul. The male was dressed in cargo shorts and a Tae Kwon Do black belt tee. The toddler was in a truck tee and jeans. They walked right by ANJELL, and Shin Woo was the only one to notice them. He watched as they walked over to the baggage claim and, after handing the toddler to the girl, the man pick up about 5 bags then start to walk towards customs. He looked away and went back to talking to the group, storing her and the others to his memory. They soon left after going through customs, and Shin Woo got to see the girl one more time before they left, as she was sitting on a bench absently playing on a guitar while her brother talked to a realtor, and that was his hint that they had moved here.

They moved because her late sister-in-law, who was married to the brother mentioned previously, was killed. Her parents had died a few years ago, so she had been living with them and her young nephew. After she was killed her brother decided he needed to get away, so he got his job transferred to a branch in Korea. Almost immediately after it had been approved they packed up and left. It was pure luck that the plane that they got put on from Africa to Korea had been the same as Mi Nyu's, or Shin Woo wouldn't have ever gotten to see the soon to be new member of ANJELL before the possibility had even come up. They went back to the dorm and got Mi Nyu settled back in and then Jeremy threw a huge party to welcome Mi Nyu back. Just as the party was getting started, they got a call from President Ahn...!

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter/prologue! **PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1 New Member!

Chapter one! While I'm writing this, I am listening to FT ISLAND, so blame the influence of them on this chapter xD Annnnnd I'ma put this chapter and hopefully the ones that come after it in first person just cuz I like that POV lol :P

BTW, Sorry if anyone is OOC...I'm not to great at writing in character...I just kind of make everyone sweet and fluffy and defensive by instinct...:/

* * *

"Tae-Kyung?" President Ahn asks over the phone.

"Yes, President Ahn?" Tae-Kyung replies.

"I've made a decision regarding ANJELL."

"What? What decision? Shouldn't you have asked us our opinion first?"

"I will be adding a female singer and guitarist to the band. No discussion. My decision is final. She just arrived to Korea with her brother and...son or nephew I believe. Tell the others to be expecting her tomorrow. She will have a room in the dorm but will usually stay with her brother."

Tae-Kyung sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll tell them. Okay. Bye."

He hangs up the phone with a heavy sigh and turns back to the party festivities going on inside. He looked back down at his cell once before placing it back in his pocket and walking back inside to rejoin the welcome back party.

* * *

***Meanwhileee...***

"Derekkkkkk" I whined, "How much fartherrrrr?"

"Just a few more blocks, Anne." Derek replies

"But big brother, my arm is gonna fall offfff!" I whine again, "Eli is a lot heavier than I thought..."

"We're almost there, Anne. You can let him walk if you want."

"He's already asleep." I reply plainly as we walk by ANJELL's dorm. I heard music and laughing coming from inside, so I paused to look at it. As I did, the cutest guy I had ever seen passed by the window near where I was standing. I tilted my head curiously and resumed walking, deciding to finally look up what ANJELL looks like when I get to my new home. Just as we were getting there, my cell started to ring. It was from a number I didn't recognize, but I answered anyway, managing to balance my sleeping nephew on one arm.

"Hello?" I answered in English. The other person stuttered on the other line

"H-hallo...you spek Korean?"

"Um, no, I'm sorry, I don't..."

"Oh...Whell...meeting, tomarrow to ANJELL dorm...I bing translator..."

"Um...excuse me? Why would I go there and where is that?"

I heard talking in the back ground that I couldn't understand then someone came on the line, and thankfully they spoke English.

"Hello?" A very feminine voice asked with a slight accent.

"Hello" I replied with an air of relief as I walked into my nephews new room that had already been set up.

"This is Anne, correct?"

"Yes, this is she." I answered as I tucked the phone in the crook of my neck, with it still against my ear, so I could change my nephew into his night diaper and pj's.

"Ah, good. We are ANJELL's production company, and we've been sent your singing tapes, and we have decided to add you to ANJELL. We believe by adding a girl to the group it will get a larger fan group. If you can come down the street to the place I'm sure you heard a party going on at just a few minutes ago we can set everything up."

"U-um..." I stuttered as I laid my nephew down in his crib and covered him with his blanket, "Let me go ask my brother about this..."

"Ok, talk it over with your guardian. You can call this number back any time and tell us the answer, ok sweetie?"

"Um, ok...thanks...bye." I said and hung up, carefully shutting the door to my nephews room behind me.

I walked into my room, freshly painted in red with black accents. I sighed as I flopped onto my bed covered in black sheets with a Black Veil Brides comforter. I lied there for a few moments, thinking about the offer I had been given, and came to a decision. I stood from my bed and walked across the hall to my brother's room, softly knocking on the door before walking in and sitting beside my brother on his bed. I rested my head against his shoulder and looked at the picture he was holding in his hands.

It was the last family picture we had taken, with Derek and Crystal, my sister-in-law, in the back and me in front, in between them, holding Eli. It was the last picture we have of Crystal alive. Derek set the picture back down and looked at me curiously.

"Derek, I got an offer..."

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! First chapter FINISHED!** R&R** and if you see any mistakes in spelling or anything like that,** please let me know and I'll fix it** :D


	3. Chapter 2 Will she take the offer?

Chapter twoooooo! yays! I really need to get a life though...two chapters in one day? Well...I could go hang with my cousin...but he's a perv xD

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Derek, I got an offer..."_

Derek gives me a weird look "What kind of offer, Anne?"

"An offer to be the female singer in ANJELL. I have a meeting with them tomorrow at their dorm..."

"Well, I hope they're ok with Eli and I coming, because there's no way you're going otherwise."

"I have the number in my cell, they said I could call back anytime if I had questions or anything..."

"Give me." He holds out his hand, waiting for me to give him my cell.

I handed him my cell and laid back on his bed as he called them back and had a quick conversation with them. He eventually hung up and tossed my cell back to me.

"Go to bed, we're gonna have an early day tomorrow."

I sighed "Fineeee. Night!" I called over my shoulder as I walked back to my room, collecting my toiletries and pj's before going to my bathroom and getting ready for bed.

***TIMESKIP! NEXT DAY***

I was laying in bed, sleeping peacefully when my brother came in and started trying to wake me up. I just swatted his hands away and blocked out his voice. I absently heard him walk away and the next thing I heard was a door opening and more voices entering the house. I just curled up on my side and covered my ears with my pillow. All sound was stopped, then suddenly I was being hit by a pillow, it was my brothers last resort to get me up. I jerked up and started hitting him back with my pillow until he stopped, then I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. I heard a few voices laughing, and one scoffing. I jerked up again and shoved my glasses on, glaring at the people in the doorway sleepily. I lazily rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom where I had put my clothes for today in last night. I went through my morning routine and washed my face before putting my usual make up on, consisting of foundation, thick black eyeliner, and today blue mascara to accent my green eyes.

I walked back out to my room and shoved my red chucks on to go with my black skinny jeans and black v-neck tee with my red tank underneath to make the shirt more appropriate for my age. I walked out to the living room, looked around at everyone in there and then at my brother, raising an eyebrow. He just smiled. I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning and walking into the adjoining kitchen and fixing myself a bowl of cereal before walking back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch beside my brother. I looked around while my brother talked to everyone, him actually having the time to learn Korean before we moved. I finished my cereal and went and put my bowl into the sink just as Eli woke up. I saw my brother start to excuse himself and I waved him off before he could and went to take care of Eli.

* * *

***Derek's POV***

"Now, what do you want my younger sister to do exactly, and how did you hear of her? She hasn't sang professionally since before our parents died."

President Ahn answers "We have been in contact with her company for a few years, trying to get them to transfer her contract to us, and your moving here was all it took to completely convince them. All we need now is her consent and she will be part of ANJELL."

I sigh, "And what exactly will that entail? What all will she have to do?"

"Well, she will be the female vocals. Mainly recordings, photo shoots, and concerts. There will be the occasional MV and press conference but other than that, nothing she doesn't want to do."

"Will she have to move in to the dorm?"

"It won't be required, but she will have a room and will have to stay there occasionally when we have a packed schedule. It would be easier to pick them and drop them all off there."

"Understandable..." I reply as I hear Eli wake up "Excuse..." I start to say as I see Anne walk by and wave me off, entering Eli's room. "Never mind then..."

"Yes, well, that's all. Now we just need to let Hye (Anne in Korean, I'll use that form when they're speaking in Korean, and Anne when in English xD) know and have her sign the contract. We'll have everything set up by tomorrow and we'll hold the press conference about her joining the day after. How does that sound?"

I leaned back on the couch, thinking. "I'm not sure, her birthday and the anniversary of our parents death is coming up soon...the day you plan to hold the press conference, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but it needs to be done ASAP. It will have to be that day."

I sighed, "I'll see if I can convince her..."

Just as I said that, Anne walked back out, carrying Eli.

* * *

***Anne's POV!***

I walked out of Eli's room, holding him, to see everyone staring at me.

"What? Seriously..." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen and got Eli settled into his booster seat and started to get his breakfast ready after handing him some markers and a piece of paper. After I finished preparing his breakfast, I managed to get the markers and paper away from him before giving him his plate. I leaned back against the counter and kept an eye on him while he ate, glancing into the living room using the window opening from the kitchen to the living room every once in a while.

When Eli finished eating I wiped his hands and face before letting him down from the table and letting him run off to play. I picked his plate and utensils and took them over to the sink, letting them soak in warm water while I wiped the table off then went back to the sink to wash the plate and put it into the drying rack. When I finished I walked into the living room and took my seat beside Derek. I turned to look at him.

"So?"

* * *

Wooh! Doneee! :P Once again, **R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3 She accepts Jeremy did what?

Is it bad that I cant stop getting ideas for this fic? *Sigh*

Disclaimer!: Forgot to do this, but I own nothing but my OC characters and the plot!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"So?"_

My brother just looked at me for a moment before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his room, sitting me down on his bed and explaining everything to me. I sat there for a minute, staring off into space, thinking, before walking out and standing in the doorway to the living room

"What the hell is this? Wanting me to do a fucking press conference on the ANNIVERSARY OF MY PARENTS DEATH AND MY BIRTHDAY?!" I took a deep breath, "But, I suppose if it has to be that day, I'll do my best to deal..." I spun on my heel and stalked off to my room, changing into a running outfit and grabbing my gym bag before storming out the door, pulling my hair up as I do. I walked to the nearest gym and started a membership there, putting my bag in the dressing room and going over to the treadmill, pulling my iPod from my pocket and putting my ear buds in and starting my intense work out to get my mind off things.

By the end of my work out, I was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. I walked into the dressing room and got my bag and water bottle, taking long drinks from it as I walked back outside and started on my way back home. When I got there ANJELL was still there. I ignored them and went to my room to take a shower. I walked back out of my room, towelling my hair dry. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself an energy bar before walking into the living room and sprawling out on the couch and my brothers lap.

"Have a nice work out?" He asked, laughing.

"Ughhhhnnnnhhhh" Was my reply into the couch

"I take it you did your intense workout, then?"

"Ugggghhhhnnnnhhhh"

"I'll take that as a yes then..." Derek then looks over at ANJELL then back at me. "Anne, you have to sign before they can do anything regarding you joining."

"Sign it for mee..." Was my mumbled reply.

"I can't Anne. You have to sign it"

"Can I take a nap after? Pleaseeee?" I whined as I sat up.

"Yes, just sign it"

"Okayyyyyy" I said cheerfully as I skimmed over the contract before signing it, handing it back, then limping off to my room, already sore from my work out. I had just laid down for my nap when the blond one walked into my room. I sat up with a confused look on my face as he walked over and sat down on my bed next to my legs.

"Wha-" I started to ask as he pulled the blankets and comforter off my legs and started to massage them

"You need to cool the muscles down after a work out otherwise you'll pull something and be sore for weeks..." He said as he put a few cold compresses on my legs.

"T-thanks..." I managed to stutter out, shocked that this amazingly cute guy was paying any attention to me.

"Your welcome..." He answered without looking at me. He put the blankets back over me and stood, walking over to the door. He looked back at me with a smile, "Have a nice nap!" He laughed softly then left, shutting the door behind him. It was in that moment that I realized that he had been speaking English the whole time.

After my nap I went out to the living room and played with my nephew a little before telling my brother I was going to go to the park with Eli to let him run around a little.

As I was walking down the street, I passed by the dorm, and saw the blond one sitting on the porch playing with a dog. Immediately Eli started toddling over to pet the dog. I walked over and crouched beside the blond one, resting my head on my knees as I did so.

"Um...I'm Hye..." I said the only Korean phrase I knew. He looked over at me.

"I'm Jeremy. It's nice to meet you, Hye." He smiled at me, causing me to blush.

I nodded in reply, recognizing the phrase but unable to reply to it. He smiled again and stood, grabbing a leash from a nearby table and hooking it onto the dogs collar.

"Where are you going, Anne? I'll go with you." He said in surprisingly good English.

"I'm taking Eli to the park..."

"Oh, is he your son?" He asks curiously.

"N-no! No, I'm still proudly a virgin, unlike many of my friends..." I muttered the last part to myself mostly.

"Oh, well that's good. I am to...just saying..." He replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh...that's quite amazing for an idol such as yourself... at least it would be like that in America..." I replied while picking Eli up with a blush on my cheeks as we got to the highway.

"I guess it is here, too. Both Tae Kyung-hyung and Shin Woo-hyung both have had sex before and are still happily with the person they spent their first time with...then there's me...the cheerful one that still doesn't have a girlfriend..."

I smiled on the inside, thinking 'Yes! He's single! Maybe I have a chance to make him like me!'

"Aww, I'm sorry Jeremy. I'm sure that when you meet the right girl, you'll be happy to haven't already done it. Your first time is supposed to be special." I smiled over at him as I said that.

He smiled back at me and we continued our walk to the park in silence. When we got there, I set Eli down and let him go play with the other kids, allowing the mothers diligently watching all the children to take care of Eli as I walked over to a bench and sat down.

Jeremy let the dog go and run around with the other dogs. Apparently he was confident that it wouldn't run away. He walked over to the bench I was sitting on and sat beside me, just a little closer than normal. I kept glancing over at him from the corner of my eye, trying to keep an eye on Eli as well as check Jeremy out. I could tell he was rather fit. He wasn't the bulky fit a lot of girls dream of, but I could tell there was strength in his lithe body. The next time I glanced over at him, he was looking at me. We locked gazes and were frozen in place. Just as we started to lean towards one another...

* * *

Wooh! Chapter 3 is done! **R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4 A friend does what!

Chapter 4! :D

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC'S.**..I WISH I OWNED JEREMY THOUGHHHHH! ;/

* * *

_Previously..._

_The next time I glanced over at him, he was looking at me. We locked gazes and were frozen in place. Just as we started to lean towards one another..._

"Nannie!" My nephew yelled from over on the playground.

I jerked away, surprised, with a dark blush on my face. I stared at Jeremy for a minute before looking away shyly, realizing just how close we had been to kissing. I cleared my throat awkwardly and stood to go over and see what Eli wanted. He wanted me to play with him so I did, running around from one place to the next and going down slides and helping him climb things. The whole time, I felt Jeremy's eyes on me, but I pretended to not notice. When Eli started to rub his eyes, I picked him up and walked back over to Jeremy, a blush slowly creeping back onto my cheeks with every step I took towards him. I stopped about a foot in front of him, and I couldn't bring myself to look directly at him.

"It's about time for Eli's nap, so I'm going to head back first..." I said, trying my best to not slip back into my relaxed, slurred together English I usually talk in.

"I'll go with you." He replied with as he stood up and called for the dog. Almost immediately it ran over to us. I was rather surprised. I looked at him smiled at him while he was putting the leash back on the dog's collar, and when he started to stand back up from his crouch i looked away again before he could catch me staring. I turned and started walking with out saying anything, absently noticing Eli starting to throw a fit on my hip. I tried to calm him down but he just continued to throw a fit. Finally I let out a heavy sigh and set him down, crouching so I was on an equal level with him with my hands on his shoulders.

"Eli James Miller! It is time to go home. The park will always be there. We may go back later, but you have to be a good or else we won't." I told him firmly. He nodded in consent and kissed my cheek in apology. I smiled at him and picked him back up, resuming my walking as I did so. I glanced over to see Jeremy listening to music with his eyes closed, pretending to be drumming. I openly checked him out, not worried about him catching me. We continued walking like that until we got back to the dorm. It was then that he almost caught me, but I think I managed to look away in time. We said out good bye's and I went back home to put Eli down. Then, I went to my computer and started doing my research on ANJELL.

I eventually finished with all that, not really learning much more than what I already knew. I got up from my computer and stretched, wandering out into the kitchen to grab a snack. After I had my snack of gummy snacks, I decided to go take a walk around Seoul to get more familiar with the area. I went back into my room and grabbed my cell and head phones, plugging them into my cell and putting all my songs on shuffle and walking out the door after grabbing my lanyard with my new set of keys on it. I noticed that my bike and motorcycle were finally here as I started my walk, not even noticing Jeremy and the rest of ANJELL on their porch.

As I walked around, I took note of landmarks that stood out to me and took pictures of famous sculptures and posters around, oblivious to the fact that ANJELL was following me, trying to get a better feel for my personality and such. After a while, I started texting my friends all he pictures, and got a text back from my best friend a picture of me standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk looking at my cell. I pulled an ear bud from one of my ears and looked around, trying to find him. I finally found him and ran up to him, smiling, and gave him a big hug.

"ELLERY!" I shouted as I tackled him in a hug.

He laughed and hugged me back, "Hey to you to Anne."

"Dude! What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you since you went off to college!"

He smiled and patted my head, "I'm studying abroad here in Korea for a year."

I punched his arm, "And why didn't I know! You're such a poopy-head." I pouted at him.

"I wanted to surprise you. I'll buy you ice cream to make up for it, okay?"

"Yay! Okay! Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and started to drag him off to the ice cream shop I had seen earlier, completely oblivious to the jealous stare of Jeremy and the shocked stares of the rest of ANJELL.

We got our ice cream and then we started walking back to my house, I was skipping happily beside Ellery, and when we got to my house, I had already finished my ice cream. I threw the cup away in the trash can and turned to look at Ellery.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Elly." I smiled at him and started to head inside. He grabbed my arm before I could get to far and spun me to face him. He put his hands on my shoulders for a second before pulling me to him and kissing me. I stood there shocked, my eyes wide open, for a moment before trying to push him away. I finally managed to push him away, but I stumbled from the force I used and fell onto my butt, scraping my hands in the process. I furiously wiped my lips off, then stood.

"Ellery, I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way. I've told you this before. I'd appreciate it if you didn't forcefully try to kiss me." He just stared at me with this weird look on his face. It gave me the creeps so I thought over what I could do. My brother had texted me and told me he had to go to work, so going into my house wouldn't be very safe. I knew Ellery could break the door down if he wanted to. I glanced around nervously then remembered that ANJELL's dorm was right down the street. I tilted my head, calculating in my head the possibility to get away from him and to the dorm unharmed. I looked back at him.

"Stop staring! It's creepy!" I started to walk towards the dorm, on edge and ready to run at any moment.

"I really didn't want to have to do this," Elly said as he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to him and held the knife to my throat, "but you leave me no choice. If you won't be with me willingly I'll force you." And then he started to drag me inside my house.

* * *

WOOH! Chapter 4 Done! Once agains, **R&R PLEASE**!


	6. Chapter 5 Saved! Anne and Jeremy kiss?

Chapter 5 yo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my oc's :D

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I really didn't want to have to do this," Elly said as he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to him and held the knife to my throat, "but you leave me no choice. If you won't be with me willingly I'll force you." And then he started to drag me inside my house._

I made a sound of protest deep in my throat and kicked my legs, "Let me go Ellery. Damn it!" I shouted as I kicked something hard.

"No can do, dear." Ellery says into my ear as a deadly whisper, shutting the front door behind him and putting all the locks into place.

I continued to fight as pounding on the door caused Ellery to pause in his attempts to get my shirt off.

* * *

*Jeremy's POV*

I watched Anne interact with this Ellery guy, and my thoughts turned from jealous to enraged as he threatened her and locked her behind that door. I could hear her fighting as I ran over and started trying to break the door down. I heard the others joining in my efforts and Tae Kyung-hyung calling the police. We finally managed to break the door down and I immediately pulled Anne from that guys grip. I absently heard the others work on keeping the guy back, it eventually leading into a fight that knocks the guy out in the back ground.

"Hye, are you ok?" I asked quickly, accidentally asking in Korean.

"I'm ok." Anne answered back in hesitant Korean, looking close to crying with a few visible bruises and a cut on her neck and arms.

"Good. Come on, let's get you to the dorm...I think they have your room set up." I said in English as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner and lead her to the dorm.

"Okay...thanks..." She replied as she leaned into me, seeming to take comfort in my presence.

"No problem." I replied with as I lead her inside and up to where her room will be, on the other side of Shin Woo-hyung's and across from mine. I lead her inside and sat her down on her round bed before telling her to wait while I went and got the first aid kit. I cme back and started carefully cleaning the cut on her neck, hearing her hiss in pain as I do so.

"Sorry, sorry. It'll feel better in a bit!" I said to try and ease her pain.

"What. Ever." She hissed out, "Just finish cleaning it. It hurts like a bitch!"

"I'm done! I'm done!" I answered as I threw away and put away what needed to be and I took the first aid kit back to where it needed to be, then coming back to her room afterwards. As I walked in, I saw her laying on her bed, silently crying. When she heard the door she immediately sat up and wiped her tears. She wouldn't look at me.

"What do you want?" She muttered, sniffling and still wiping at her eyes.

"Are you really ok?" I asked doubtfully.

"I'm fine." She answered shortly. I walked over and sat beside her on her bed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders again as she started crying again.

"I thought he was really gonna rape me this time!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I sighed softly and pulled her into my lap so I could comfort her better, rocking her slightly and rubbing her back. "Shhhh, it didn't happen, and he's going to be put in jail for what he did. You won't have to worry about him anymore if I ha-..and the rest of us have anything to say about it." I managed to catch myself before I accidentally gave myself away to her. I wasn't completely sure of my feelings yet, so I didn't want to give her any false hopes or misconceptions about me.

"Thanks, Jeremy..." She eventually whispers in Korean, surprising me. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago, and I thought she had fallen asleep. She looked up at me with teary green eyes, and she leaned up and kissed my cheek, but was daringly close to my lips, "Really, thank you." She smiled at me smally.

"You're welcome, Anne. Anything for a band mate." I said as I lifted her out of my lap and set her back down on her bed. 'More like anything for you' I said in my head as I stood and walked out of her room to leave her alone for a bit, as I heard the police cars come down the road.

* * *

*Time skip! Hours later when her brother finally gets off work* *Anne's POV*

I was laying on my bed in my room at the dorm when my brother rushed in.

"Oh my god Anne are you ok?" My brother asked me frantically as he barged in.

I sat up on my bed, "I'm fine, Derek. But I think I'm going to stay here from now on...Nothing against the house or you or Eli, I just feel it'll be safer here where there's always at least one other person with me..."

"That's fine...it's just right down the street...well, if you're ok, I'm going to go put Eli to bed and fix the locks, ok? text or call me if you need me." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him. I flopped back onto my bed and sighed. I sat back up and shoved the covers off me before standing and stretching. I walked over to my door and opened it, and immediately I smelled food.

"Hmmm, I wonder who's cooking..." I said absently as I started my trek to the kitchen, scratching the back of my head as I went. As I walked downstairs, I saw Jeremy cooking. I walked over and stood beside him.

"Whatcha cooking, Jere?" I asked, accidentally using my casual, slurred slightly, English.

"I'm making some ramyun, want some?" He said cheerfully, looking over at me.

"Yeah!" I replied, grinning.

He continued cooking the ramyun, and when it was getting close to being dine, he got some out using his chopsticks and offered it to me, "Try it!" He said.

I smiled and opened my mouth, slurping the noodles up and humming at the taste. I swallowed, "It's delicious!" I said when I had swallowed them all.

"Good!" Jeremy replied as he got two bowls out and put the ramyun in them. He handed one to me with a smile and walked over to the table, sitting down and immediately starting to eat. I laughed softly and sat down beside him, eating at a more normal pace. As we ate, he almost made noodles come out my nose more than once with his antics. I noticed no one else around but just figured they were out doing something or asleep. I didn't realize they were all watching us with smiles on their faces.

When we finished, we went over to the sink and started cleaning out bowls. Of course mixing me and water is never a good thing and we eventually started a water fight. As we continued out water fight, I slipped and grabbed a hold of Jeremy to try and prevent my fall. Sadly it didn't work, and we both fell. Jeremy some how managed to twist us so that he was the one that hit the floor first, and when we landed, my lips were on his!

* * *

Wooh! Chapter 5 done! So much drama! And fluffyness! Don't forget to **R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6 Are they a couple?

Heyo! Chapter 6 here! This chapter is totally dedicated to my ONLY reviewer (I wuvs you!) Mina Luriya! Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT WHAT I OWN! xD

* * *

_Previously..._

_When we finished, we went over to the sink and started cleaning out bowls. Of course mixing me and water is never a good thing and we eventually started a water fight. As we continued out water fight, I slipped and grabbed a hold of Jeremy to try and prevent my fall. Sadly it didn't work, and we both fell. Jeremy somehow managed to twist us so that he was the one that hit the floor first, and when we landed, my lips were on his!_

* * *

I stayed there, frozen, for a moment before I closed my eyes and relaxed a little, trying to turn it from an accidental kiss to a real one. As I relaxed, I felt his lips moving against mine, so I responded. We slowly pulled away, and I stared into his brown eyes, shocked and a little embarrassed. He smiled at me and helped me to my feet.

"That was fun!" He said, as if the kiss had never happened, "We should do it again some time!" He laughed and walked away with a wave. Once he was out of sight, I leaned against the nearest wall and touched my lips lightly, my blush darkening on my cheeks.

Just as I had sunk down to the floor, Shin Woo walked in. He looked at me, curiously, for a moment, before walking over and sitting beside me. He smiled at my dazed look, and noticed me touching my lips.

"Something good happen?" He asked in slightly accented English

"Yeah..." I replied lightly.

He laughed, "Did you and Jeremy kiss?"

"Yeah..." I replied in the same tone again.

"Really? You've only known each other two days and you've already kissed..."

"It was an accident..." I replied, my dreamy air slowly disappearing, "I fell and we accidentally kissed..."

"Oh, that explains it then. Normally Jeremy isn't interest in all the romantic couple stuff. That's why he's never been able to keep a girlfriend."

"Oh..." Was all I said. "I'm gonna go get dried off. Catch ya later Shin Woo-oppa!" I smiled at him and got up, walking off to my room.

* * *

*Jeremy's POV*

I acted as if nothing happened, and walked off. As soon as I entered the hallway, i leaned against the wall, touching my lips and smiling. I continued smiling as I walked down the hall. I ran into Tae Kyung-hyung just before the stairs.

"Hyung!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, Jeremy." He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Something good happen?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, something very good happened, Hyung!" I grinned at him. He raised the other eyebrow.

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?"

"Hye and I kissed!" I smiled widely.

"Oh, is that so..." Hyung said as he made his thinking face, turning and walking upstairs. I shrugged and went upstairs as well, with a bounce to my step.

I went to my room and changed from my wet cloths into dry ones then lied on my bed, ignoring the mess of my room. While in my happy daze, I heard Anne come upstairs and go into her room. I smiled wider and started to plan a way to get her to like me and want to go out with me.

* * *

*Anne's POV*

I walked up to my room and walked inside, looking at the clothes that they had provided for me, picking some baggy clothes to wear and walking into the connected bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I wandered downstairs, my long, black fading back to brownish/reddish, hair wrapped up in my towel. I walked over to the TV and entertainment center and looked through the DVD's they had. I finally decided on one that said 'commercials' on it. I smiled and put it into the DVD player and sat in one of the bean bags and started watching it, laughing the whole time.

Shin Woo-oppa came down and sat on the couch at some point in time and joined in my laughter. Jeremy came down and sat next to me, laughing with us. Tae Kyung passed by, saw what we were watching and turned and walked away. Mi Nam stayed in his room all day and Mi Nyu came and sat on the other couch and watched with us. Sometime during the DVD, Jeremy had scooted close to me and slowly started to grab my hand. I blushed but laced my fingers with his, smiling. When the DVD ended, i looked over at him and smiled before slipping my hand from his grip and walking upstairs to finish drying my hair.

When I came back down, Jeremy was the only one left in the living room. I shrugged and sat back down in my beanbag chair, beside him. He almost immediately grabbed my hand again and entwined our fingers. After a moment's silence, we started talking. Our conversation turning from light things such as the weather to personal things, things like our favorite things and our dreams. Slowly and surely, we got to know one another very well. The whole time we were talking, Mi Nyu and Shin Woo were in the kitchen, smiling happily.

As it got later and later, we moved from the living room to the kitchen and continued talking. I admitted to all the bullying I suffered back at my first school, and all the bullying I got at the private school I attended while living with my brother. As I admitted all these things, we worked on making grilled chicken for dinner. As we finished and started eating, Jeremy told me what happened to him while he grew up in England.

* * *

*Shin Woo's POV* (Oooooh, something new! xD)

I got to talk to Hye earlier, and it seems like both Jeremy and Hye like each other...this is going to make things interesting. I am working with Mi Nyu to get them together, and it seems to be working. All we plan to do right now is give them plenty of alone tome to get to know each other then we'll start butting in to get them to do romantic stuff.

* * *

*Mi Nyu's POV*

I'm happy for Jeremy. I can tell by the way he acts that he really likes Hye. I hope they're the ones meant for each other. I'm not sure if Hye or Jeremy could handle another heart-break. I'm going to do everything in my power to get them together and keep them together!

* * *

*Mi Nam's POV*

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz" I have been sleeping this whole time! (-_-)

* * *

*Jeremy's POV*

Hye came back down from drying her hair, and sat back down beside me. Almost immediately I was holding her hand again, and we started talking after a few minutes. The topics slowly changed from casual to personal as we talked, eventually getting to very personal things and allowing us to get to know one another. It got later and later, and, as we talked, we slowly moved into the kitchen and started making grilled chicken. We continued to get to know each other as we cooked and ate, and even after we had finished, we were still talking. We talked while we washed the dishes, and we were still talking when I walked her upstairs.

We finally managed to get to a stopping point when we got to our rooms. I said good night to her and kissed her cheek before slipping into my room, and watching her walk into her own. I shut the door and went into my attached bathroom, brushing my teeth before walking back into my bedroom and laying down to go to bed. I shoved all the wrappers from my bed after I laid down, and I fell asleep, my thoughts on the wonderful girl sleeping right across the hall.

* * *

*Anne's POV*

We continued to talk even after we finished eating, and had washed the dishes. We slowly made our way up to our rooms, and we finally got to a stopping point in our conversation when we got there. We bid each other good night, and he kissed my cheek before going into his room. I walked into mine and went and got ready for bed before walking back into my bedroom and laying down on my bed to go to sleep. As I fell asleep, my thoughts were filled with the amazing guy sleeping right across the hall.

* * *

Chapter 6 done! Hope they're not going to fast! :D Don't forget to **R&R! Or I won't post the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7 The day

Chapter 7 here everybody! My music for this chappy is BIGBANG lol xP

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT WHAT I OWN! And I may be buying Jeremy xD

* * *

*Anne's POV*

I woke up early the next day and wandered down stairs, pulling my hair up into a pony tail as I went and shoving my glasses up farther on my nose. I noticed that everyone else was still asleep, so I set to work on fixing breakfast. Sadly, I only knew how to fix American breakfasts so I made a few omelets with vegetables and meat I found in the refrigerator. Just as I was finishing the second one, Shin Woo came down stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I smiled over at him and put a plate in front of him when he sat down.

"Here you go! I hope it tastes ok, I did my best with what little food you guys have."

He just smiled sleepily and started eating. I laughed softly and set to work on making he third omelet. As I finished it, I was just putting it on a plate when something, or some one, ran by me and grabbed the plate. I blinked in surprise and found Mi Nam sitting next to Shin Woo eating like a starved person. I stared at him for a moment before laughing. Just as I had calmed down and started on the fourth, Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung came down. I smiled at them and watched as Mi Nyu walked over and smacked Mi Nam on the back of the head.

"Slow down, you're going to choke. Were you trying to impersonate a pig?" Was all she said as she sat down beside her brother. Tae Kyung came over and sat down beside her, and I hurriedly made them their omelets. When I finished theirs, I was about to make one for Jeremy when I noticed he wasn't down here yet. As if reading my mind, Tae Kyung told me that Jeremy doesn't wake up before noon without being woken up. I sighed and ate my omelet then put my plate in the sink before starting to head upstairs. I stopped outside of Jeremy's door and grinned. I turned and walked into my room, grabbing my iPod and then going into Jeremy's room. I plugged my iPod into his docking station and turned the volume up all the way, playing the first screamo song I could find. I smirked when it started playing, and I'm sure with how loud it was everyone in the neighborhood heard it. Jeremy didn't even twitch.

I felt my eye twitch as I turned the music off and started to consider what to do next. As I did I noticed the utter mess that was his room. I wrinkled my nose and started to clean it up as I thought. Everyone gave me weird stares every time I walked down stairs with either and arm full of dirty clothes or trash, but they finally came to the conclusion that I must be cleaning Jeremy's room and eventually they were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to take the trash or clothes from me. Once I finished cleaning his room, I decided the best way to wake him up would be to jump on his bed, so I did just that.

"Jeremy! Time to wake up!" I shouted over and over while I jumped around on his bed. I did this for a few minutes before he grabbed my ankle and pulled it out from under me. I bounced down so that I was laying next to him and just as I was getting up to jump around more he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him.

"No. Sleep time." He said quietly. At first I tried to get away so I could go back to trying to wake him up, but I eventually gave up. Sometime while we were laying there, I fell asleep. When I finally woke up, I found myself under the covers with Jeremy laying beside me, seemingly still asleep. As I started to get up, his arms shot out and wrapped around me again, pulling me back to him.

"No up. Sleep." Was all he said. I sighed and relaxed, but still complained.

"Jeremy, the press conference is today. We need to get up and get ready..." I said, leaving out the fact that it's also my birthday and the day my parents died.

He made a noise of complaint and looked over at me, "Do we have to?" He whined. I smiled at him

"Yes, we have to. Come on." I said as I rolled out of his bad and offered my hands to him to help him up. Instead of getting up, he pulled me back down on top of him and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning" Was all he said before he got up and disappeared into his bathroom. I sat on his bed for a moment before standing and walking downstairs in a daze. I made Jeremy an omelet and left it on the table for him before walking back upstairs to get ready for the press conference. I put my clear contacts in for once, letting my brown eyes show, and quickly brushed my teeth before changing. (AN: I'll put the links to her clothes at the bottom :D) After I changed I put my red stud earrings in then took my hair down from its pony tail. I combed it out and put my red extensions in at random places in my hair.

After I did that I checked my appearance in my mirror. I stared at my self for a moment before realizing what was missing. I walked back into my bathroom and put my lip rings in, feeling better with the feel of having my snake bites back. (AN: I'll put the lip rings at the bottom too :D) I normally only wore them for my stage performances when I was famous in america, so it had been a while since I had worn them, so it took a minute to get used to them. I walked out of my room after checking my appearance again and saw a note on the table.

The note said 'President Ahn said it would be better if we showed up separately. He saw your motorcycle. He wants you to drive it there. Leave asap. -Tae Kyung.'

I sighed and walked back up to my room to finish my make up and grab my helmet, grumbling the whole time. I grabbed my keys as I walked by the table and went outside, walking down the street and stopping in front of my brother's house. I sighed and got on my bike, putting the key in the ignition and turning the bike on. I then shoved my helmet on my head and put the kickstand up. I revved the engine once before pulling out, being careful of other cars and such, weaving my way through traffic and stopping only when I had to.

As I was driving, I thought of what all I could be asked at the press conference. I went through what to say in my head if I was asked anything about my parents or siblings. As I was doing that, I barely noticed I had pulled up beside the guys' van and was driving along with them. When I finally looked up and noticed that, I slowed down and pulled off onto a side road so it would take me longer to get there.

When I got there, I was ushered off somewhere before any of he reporters could see me. I was told to wait in a room until I was called for, as I would enter from a different way then the others. I sighed and sat, waiting til it was my turn to go out. I sat and played with my lip rings while I waited, going over every possible question I could be asked in my head and what my answers should be. I listened with half an ear as they announced the others and their position in the band. I also listened as the president went off on a rant about the members and how he thinks I would be a good asset to the group. I heard cries of out rage from just out side the room from the fans. They were clearly upset that I was going to be part of the band.

I stood up as my cue approached, and walked over to the doors. I put my hands on the handles and took a deep breath, listening as the president introduced me. When he finished saying my role in the band, I flung the doors open and stepped out, keeping my eyes open despite the flashes of light and taking a few steps forward. I stopped after taking a few steps and let them get a few good pictures of me before turning and walking up the steps to the table. I shook hands with the president before taking my seat in the middle of the group, in between Shin Woo and Jeremy.

I leaned up to the mic and said very clearly, "Hello." with a smile on my face.

* * *

Wooh! Chapter 7 done! Heres the links to what she's wearing and her lip rings: (BTW Put Hottopic . com in front of all the links (Without the spaces between the dots :D) :D)

Top: /Apparel/Tops/Corsets/Royal+Bones+Black+Corset+

Jacket (Unzipped): /Apparel/Jackets/Abbey+Dawn+Riot+Act+

Jeans: /Denim/Girls/Skinny/LOVEsick+Distressed+Bleach+Grey+Skinny+

Lip rings (Just two on the bottom, one red one black): /Accessories/BodyJewelry/Circular/Morbid+Metals+14G+Red+Black+Circular+Barbell+4+

Shoes: /Shoes/Sneakers/Vlado+Augustus+Black+And+Red+

**R&R! ON NO NEW CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 8 Press Conference

Lilly here with chapter 8 :D

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! But I may be buying Shin Woo and Jeremy.. :P When I'm actually am old enough to have a job, that is :P

* * *

_Previously..._

_I leaned up to the mic and said very clearly, "Hello." with a smile on my face._

Just after I said that, all the reporters started standing from their seats and yelling questions at me in Korean. I leaned back in my chair some in surprise and looked to Jeremy, who was the only one that I knew of that could translate the questions that were being yelled at me. President Ahn, noticing my distress, stood and calmed them down. He resorted to the kindergarten ways of things and had people raise their hands and I called on them for a question. The first question I was asked was very basic.

"How old are you?" The reporter asked in heavily accented English.

"17" I replied.

"Do you still live with your parents?" Another asked in Korean and I had to have Jeremy translate for me.

"No." I answered simply in Korean, not wanting to go into details about why.

"Why not?" The reporter asked.

I took a deep, shuddering breath before I answered, because talking about it still made me cry. "Because, 2 years ago, on this very day, my parents died in a car crash." I tried to keep the sadness from my voice and the tears at bay, but the next question made them come pouring.

"How did it happen? And who did you stay with after?"

"My parents and I were going to the mall for my birthday...did I mention today is my birthday? and I was distracting my parents by doing something silly...I think I was singing a stupid song, or something, but it made my dad take his eyes off the road just long enough for him to not see the out of control semi coming at us. My dad was killed on impact, and my mom while she was being life lighted to the hospital. I was in a coma for a month after, and when I woke up, I tried to commit suicide. Numerous times. Because I felt it was my fault my parents are dead." I was bawling my eyes out by the time I finished, and I could tell that every person in the room felt bad for me.

I calmly accepted a tissue and dried my tears, forcing myself to calm down, waiting, anticipating the next question.

"Rumors are that you're under the guardianship of your brother now, correct?" Again, I had to have Jeremy translate for me.

"Yes, this is true."

"And what about a wife, does he have one?" This one I understood enough of to answer.

"He had one, yes."

"What happened to her?" Jeremy had to translate again.

"She was killed." I started to cry again, "She was killed just a few months after my nephew, her son, was born."

"How was she killed?" Jeremy again translated for me, and I could see the worry on his face as he did so. (AN: Jeremy's just going to translate the rest of the questions...)

"Lab accident. She was a neuroscientist and she did research on rats and fruit flies about curing diseases, I think. one of the tubes fell and shattered on her hand and it got into her bloodstream and killed her..." I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your losses...but, have you ever sang professionally before?"

"Yes, I have. I sang professionally for a little while back in America before my life got very busy and I had to quit. I released one album, and I believe that that is how President Ahn discovered me."

"Oh, that is very interesting..." The reporter said.

The press conference went on for a little while longer, with the questions leaning more towards music and away from my personal life. I was eternally grateful for that, and I was able to smile when we had to stand and bow as the reporters left. I was walking by myself from the platform when Shin Woo came up and looped his arm with my right one. I looked up at him curiously and just as I was going to ask him what he was doing, Jeremy came up and looped his arm with my left one. I looked over at him and was about to question him when Mi Nam showed up behind us and ruffled my hair. I was about to snap at him for messing up my hair when Tae Kyung stood in front of us and just silently fixed my hair before walking off.

I laughed softly as I realized that this was their way of showing that I had been fully accepted to the band, and I smiled and waved as they climbed into the van and drove off. I walked over to my motorcycle and put my helmet on before quickly mounting the bake and starting it before speeding off, completely unaware of the reporter snapping pictures of me as I did so.

* * *

*Timeskip! Back at the dorm!*

Just as I pulled into the garage at the dorm, the lights flashed on, blinding me for a moment. By the time I could open my eyes, I had already been sandwiched into a huge group hug by everyone but Tae Kyung. I laughed and managed to wiggle my way off my bike and out of the group hug after a couple of moments, and I laughed and I was dragged upstairs to have a belated and rushed to be prepared birthday party.

I laughed and danced and we did all the goofy things you're supposed to do at a birthday party before they pulled me outside to blow out the candles of my birthday cake. They popped poppers and lit sparklers after I blew them out. We laughed and played with the sparklers some before cutting the cake and going inside to the living room to eat our piece. After we finished, we all got comfy in the bean bag chairs, set up in a circle, and told funny stories. Sometime during that, I fell asleep.

Apparently someone (*CoughJeremycough*) carried me upstairs, because the next morning, I woke up in my bed.

I went into my bathroom and washed my face before taking my contacts out and putting my glasses on, sighing as I realized I would have to wear them all day. I wandered out of my bathroom and changed into different, comfier clothes for the day. After I did that, I unplugged my cell from its charger and checked the time, my eyes widening when I realized it was almost noon. I walked downstairs to see everyone up, and a plate of pancakes just being set down by Shin Woo in front of my chair.

I smiled at him to show my thanks, and sat town and started eating. When I finished, Mi Nam took my plate before I could even start to stand to put it in the sink. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at him in confusion, and he only smiles at me before going back to whatever he had been doing before. I gave him one last confused look before walking into the living room, where Tae Kyung and Jeremy were sprawled out on both couches, playing video games. Just as I was about to turn and leave, Jeremy grabbed my arm and pulled me down so I was laying beside him and handed me a controller.

"You like video games, right?" He said more than asked as he went back to playing.

"Um, yeah...?" Was my reply as I joined in.

Soon, we all got really into the game and Jeremy and I had resorted to pushing each other in an effort to win. We were laughing while we did this, so anyone could tell that we were just messing around. One time, though, Jeremy shoved me a little too hard and I fell off the couch, but in my effort to try and stay on the couch, I had grabbed Jeremy's arm, and I pulled him down on top of me.

The way we fell, caused us to kiss. Again. We were shocked for only a moment before Jeremy shut his eyes and actually kisses me. I shut my eyes and kisses him back. We only kissed for a moment before Mi Nam started to wolf whistle, and we separated quickly with blushes darkening our cheeks. Jeremy stood and offered me a hand to help me up, which I happily accepted. After he helped me up, he didn't let go of my hand. I stared at our hands for a moment before looking up at him.

At this moment, I decided to say the question I had learned by watching Korean dramas, and I said it perfectly. "You...do you like me?" I asked in an obvious way, and Jeremy's blush darkened.

"Yes" He residents simply in reply.

I smiled at him, my own blush darkening. "Good, because I like you too, Oppa!" I said happily in Korean.

He smiles back at me, and we pretty much completely forgot about the world around us and he hugged me and kisses my cheek. I grinned up at him and kissed the corner of his mouth before spinning out of his arms and going back to my spot on the couch and going back to playing the game. Jeremy laughs and laid back down beside me, somehow managing to play with one hand as his other was wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him.

After Jeremy and I had beat Tae Kyung many times, he gave up and left to go spend some time with Mi Nyu. Jeremy took my controller from me and put both mine and his on the floor. He then turned so he was facing me and started to play with my hair. I smiled and crossed my arms on the couch so I could rest my head on them, and eventually was lulled into a light sleep due to his rhythmic strokes to my hair.

When I woke up about an hour later, Jeremy was gone from my side and there was a blanket on me. I got up and wrapped the blanket around me. I looked around and noticed everyone was gone. When I walked into the kitchen, I found a note on the table. It said...

* * *

Wooh! Chapter 8 is done! Please please **R&R! I do accept anonymous reviews**, so even if you don't have a profile you can cleave a review!


	10. Chapter 9 First recording!

HEY! Chapter 9! Almost to the double digits :D

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT WHAT I OWN...Meaning the OC's and Plot :D

* * *

_Previously..._

_When I woke up about an hour later, Jeremy was gone from my side and there was a blanket on me. I got up and wrapped the blanket around me. I looked around and noticed everyone was gone. When I walked into the kitchen, I found a note on the table. It said..._

'President Ahn asked us to come in to the studio and start work on your début song. He didn't want us to wake you, so come over when ever you wake up. "Heart" Jeremy "Heart"' (It wont let me put the sideways v's with a three.. D:)

I smiled and put the note back down on the table and walked upstairs to put a more "me" outfit on. (AN Links will be at the bottom :D) After I changed I went in to my bathroom and put my light green contacts in, then did my make up. After I finished putting my eyeliner on, I looked at my appearance in the mirror and put my lip rings in from last night, then headed down stairs to grab a light snack. After I ate a few pieces of chocolate, I grabbed my bike keys from the table and headed to the garage.

I grabbed my helmet from the handles and shoved it on my head, then mounted the bike and started it up. I calmly drove out of the garage and onto the street, taking my time to get to the studio. As i drove there, I let my mind wander, letting my instincts take control of the bike and trusting them. When I got to the studio, I pulled into the parking lot and parked my bike in the spot next to the van and put the kick stand down, turning the bike off and then carefully getting off it. I put the keys in the pocket of my hoodie and pulled my helmet off as I walked. I tucked my helmet under my arm as I was escorted through the angry fans to the gate's of the studio. I got through with little trouble and I immediately walked up to where the guys were at.

I walked in and saw the others cornering Jeremy, pestering him about something. I silently closed the door behind myself and sat down on one of the many chairs in the room, prepared to watch what happens. I watched as they continued to pester him and force him farther into the corner before he finally spoke up, saying something that sounded like "Alright! Alright!" Then something in Korean I didn't understand.

They nodded in what appeared to be approval and turned to walk away from him. They froze when they saw me though, and I waved to them with a smile.

"Hello boys." Was all I said before I walked over to Tae Kyung's guitar and picked it up, playing a few chords I knew and smiling. I looked over at them again and saw them in the same place they had been in earlier, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I understood a word that you said, so stop worrying." I went back to playing random chords, blocking the others out as I tried to remember the chords to my favorite song by Black Veil Brides. The three others that were standing looked at each other before excusing themselves to go talk to President Ahn about something or other, leaving Jeremy and I alone in the room. I gave them a weird look as they rushed out the door, but shrugged it off and went back to what I was doing.

After a few minutes, I looked up and was brought face to face, well, more like face to chest, with Jeremy. My eyes widened slightly in shock and I looked up to see Jeremy looking down at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't exactly put an emotion to. He leaned down just enough that I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he just pinched something from my hair and walked away. I let out a small disappointed sigh and put the guitar away, instead looking around the room curiously.

At one point, I was in the corner looking at some posters, and when I turned to walk to another part of the room, Jeremy had his arms on the two walls beside me, pinning me in the corner. I stared up at him curiously, and just as I had started to open my mouth to ask him what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed me. Like, full on kissed me. It was out first 'official' kiss, one that hadn't been an accident. I closed my eyes and slowly started to kiss him back. As we kissed, his hands slowly dropped from the walls to wrap around my waist and pull me closer. As he did that, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. We continued to kiss for I don't know how long, before Jeremy slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

I smiled up at him, my lips slightly swollen from our kiss, and he smiled back. We heard the door start to open, and he placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling away from my embrace carefully. He was back in his seat behind the drum set before the others walked back into the room. I had gone back to looking around, trying to force the blush from my cheeks. I turned when they shut the door.

"Oh, back already? How'd your talk with President Ahn go?" I asked in English curiously. They looked at each other curiously before looking back at me and shrugging. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking around as they set up to play. They called for me to come and stand in front of the mic, and I did so. They handed me some sheet music and had me look it over. The song was in Korean, but it had been sounded out in a way that I could understand. I read my way through it, singing it in my head as I did.

After a few moments, they gestured for me to put the sheet music on the stand and go for a practice sing, just as President Ahn and the others came in to prepare for the recording. I did as I was told and prepared to sing. I looked over at all of them, and saw that Shin Woo had an acoustic guitar. I was confused for a moment before they started to play and I turned back so I was facing the mic. I started to sing after a few measures of rest.

"Uyeonhido geureohke uri shijakdwennabwa  
Cheoeumen sarangil kkeorago  
Kkumedo mollanneunde  
Geuge sarangiljuriya

Shijangi mak jakkuman dugeundugeun georigo  
Nalbomyeon misoman heureugo  
Nimamdo moreuge nal  
Saranghage dwengeoya

Neo naege banhaesseo banhaesseo  
Dalkkomhan nae sarange noga beoryeosseo  
Neo naege banhaesseo banhaesseo  
Hwangholhan nae nunbiche chwihae beoryeosseo

See my eyes  
Neon naege ppajyeosseo OH  
See my eyes  
Neo naege banhaesseo OH

Sarangeun neul gabjagi unmyeong cheoreom onabwa  
Eoneunal chajaon sonagi  
Cheoreom nal jeoksyeo nohgo  
Geuge sarangil juriya

Nungamado jakkuman mundeukmundeuk tteoolla  
Ppalgaejin eolgureul bolttaemyeon  
Nimamdo moreuge nal  
Saranghage dwengeoya

Neo naege banhaesseo banhaesseo  
Dalkkomhan nae sarange noga beoryeosseo  
Neo naege banhaesseo banhaesseo  
Hwangholhan nae nunbiche chwihae beoryeosseo

See my eyes  
Neon naege ppajyeosseo OH  
See my eyes  
Neo naege banhaesseo OH

Nado neol saranghae saranghae  
Ije neol saranghanda gobaekhal geoya  
Nado neol saranghae saranghae  
Naemami saranghanda malhago isseo

See your eyes  
Naman barabwajweo OH  
See your eyes  
Nan neoreul saranghae

(See my eyes)  
I shigani jinado yeongweonhi  
(See my eyes)  
Nado moreuge neon naege banhaesseo"

When I finished, every one was amazed by how well I had sang. After a moment of staring in shock, they started to clap. I blushed and took a little bow before we started to take turns recording. They had Jeremy record first, then Shin Woo, then Tae Kyung, and finally me. When we finished, we all went out to eat to celebrate my first recording. Jeremy held my hand secretly the whole time. When we finished eating, we went back to the studio to listen to the finished song, and everyone loved it. When we finished listening to it, we went our separate ways to get back to the dorm.

When we got back, I immediately flopped down onto one of the couches, on my back, and let out a content sigh.

"Ahhh~! So tired!" I complained, stretching out on he couch and shutting my eyes.

The others laughed at me and stretched out at various spots around the living room. Jeremy leaned back against the couch I was laying on, and I absently played with his hair as we relaxed. Jeremy shifted so he was leaning against the couch on his side and grabbed my hand, absently playing with my fingers while I played with his hair. We started talking quietly as the others fell asleep, and eventually everyone but me was asleep, Jeremy having fallen asleep in one of he pauses between topics, and I got up, putting blankets over everyone. I walked upstairs after I did that and got ready for bed, taking a quick shower before dressing in my PJ's and going back down stairs, laying back down where I was before, pulling a blanket over myself and going back to playing with Jeremy's hair before I fell asleep.

The next day, everyone was up before me, again. I wouldn't have woken up until someone woke me up, either, but they tried to make grilled cheese in the oven and dropped the baking tray while trying to put it in the oven. I jumped awake and was walking over to them before my mind had even woken up. I shoved Tae Kyung and Mi Nam out of the way and cleaned up their mess before getting a pan out and showing it to them. I set it on the stove top and lit the flame under it, letting it warm up while I got the bread, butter, and cheese out. I buttered one side of two slices for each of us, and started making the grilled cheese. I handed everyone their plate when I finished fixing the sandwich, and made mine last. I sat in between Jeremy and Shin Woo and ate my grilled cheese happily. When I had finished putting all the glasses and plates in the sink, my cell started to ring...

* * *

Wooh! Chapter 9 done!** R&R I DO ACCEPT ANONYM****OUS REVIEWS!**

Top: hottopic/Apparel/Tops/Corsets/Hell+Bunny+Roxanne+

Jacket (Unzipped): hottopic/Apparel/Hoodies/NoveltyHoodies/Goodie+Two+Sleeves+Zombie+Killing+Girls+Zip+Hoodie+Plus+

Shorts: hottopic/Denim/Girls/Shorts/LOVEsick+Black+Destroyed+

Shoes: hottopic/Shoes/Boots/Anarchic+By+T.U.K.+Chain+Combat+

The song Anne sang is called "You've Fallen for Me" By Jung Yong Hwa from the Korean Drama "Heartstrings"


	11. Chapter 10 Old friends!

Chapter 10! Woot, double digits! :D

* * *

_Previously..._

_When I had finished putting all the glasses and plates in the sink, my cell started to ring..._

I pulled it out of my waistband calmly and tilted my head, not recognizing the number but answering anyway,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh my god Anne!" My friend Hayley squealed.

"Hayley?!" I squealed back, abandoning the dishes in the sink.

"Hey girl! How ya been?!"

"I've been good! How are you?! Why do you have a Korean number, more importantly?"

"I've been good! Bored with out you around though. School's on a trip here for a year"

"Ah, that explains it. Hey, where are ya? I'll meet up with ya and we can hang, kay? My hair's finally grown out long." I said as I walked upstairs to my room and, after putting her on speaker phone, started to get dressed and ready for the day. (AN: Links will be at the bottom :P)

"Yeah! We're at...um, the airport."

"Wait, we?" I paused in doing my eyeliner to give my cell a weird look

"Yeah, I told you the whole school came. All your old friends are here."

"Meaning Toby and Hayden, too, then..." I said, my hopes of having a fun day with Hayley slowly being crushed.

"Yeah, they're here, trying to listen in on our conversation as well."

I sighed in exasperation and finished my eye liner "Alright, fine. I'll get Derek's car and be over in a bit." I put my lip rings in and then we said our good byes.

I walked out of my room with a pissed look on my face and stomped down the stairs. The others stopped me and Jeremy asked what was wrong.

"In order to spend time with my best friend, I also have to be in the company of my ex's. I've gotta go get Hayley. I'll be back sometime...hopefully." I grumbled as I pushed my way through them, walking out the door and down to my brothers, stealing his car keys from him and driving off in his SUV.

I pulled up in front of the airport quickly, and I got out just as quickly, my worn out converse hitting the ground before I had turned the car off completely. I slammed the door behind me and stalked into the airport, my panda paw necklace glittering in the light. I took my sunglasses off when I got inside, putting them on top of my head as I did. I almost immediately found Hayley, and I ran over and slammed into her in a hug, almost knocking the two of us over as I did.

We laughed and started talking until two different sets of hands grabbed my arms and started dragging me off, I sighed and went with them and told them off for dragging me off. I practically screamed at them when they started begging me to take them back. I stormed back to Hayley and grabbed her wrist and he wrist of my cousin and dragged them off to my brothers car, noticing Toby and Hayden following us. I sighed but let them get it, turning the radio in and pulling out at the same time.

I drove back to my brothers house and got out. The others did as well, and Hayley and my cousin, Noah, knew very well to stay back when Toby and Hayden started pestering me. I chased them out of my brothers garage and half way down the street screaming at them, and they remembered to keep their distance after that. When I finished chasing them, I saw everyone in the dorm out on the porch, staring at me. I gave them a sheepish smile and wave, then turned stiffly on my heel and ran back to my brothers. I got Hayley and Noah from the garage and linked arms with them, smiling and skipping off down the road, trying my hardest to ignore Toby, Hayden, and the others as they follow us.

We walked around in Seoul some, window shopping, until Hayley checked her watch and told me that they had to get to a club soon to meet up with the others. I shrugged and went with them, immediately being faced with all my bullies the moment I walked in. The teachers welcomed me with smiles, and then they realized that there was no music. I looked around and saw the owner checking his cell every 5 seconds and sighed. I walked over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in English, praying he understood and could speak English.

"The performers aren't here! I don't know where they are! I can't get a hold of them!" He was panicking. I sighed and gave him a smile before going over to the corner where I know that Jeremy and the others had 'hidden' themselves in and asked them if we could preform. At first they said no, but I explained he situation to them and they finally agreed. I smiled happily and went over to the owner to tell him the good news. He almost burst into tears when he heard that ANJELL would be preforming, and I laughed before jumping up and joining the others on stage.

I felt everyone's confused stares on me, and I answered them with a smile.

"Hello everyone! We are ANJELL!" I shouted as I stepped back to let Tae Kyung and the others take control of the stage. After a few songs, they decided to take a break, and they pulled me off to the corner they had been in and proposed the idea of another new song, my other debut song.

"We haven't even practiced it!" I whisper yelled at them

"We hadn't practiced when we recorded yesterday, either."

They had a valid point, so I sighed and gave in. After a few more minutes, we went back on stage and they switched to the instruments they had yesterday, Shin Woo on acoustic, Tae Kyung on electric guitar, Mi Nam on keyboard, and Jeremy on drums, of course. I walked up to the mic and started singing after a short intro from Shin Woo.

"geureol geomnida ijeul geomnida oneulbuteo nan

geudaeran saram moreuneun geobnida hanbeondo bon jeok eomneun geobnida

gireul geotdagado seuchin jeok eomneun

gwaenchanseumnida ijeossseumnida bappeun ilsange haengbokhajyo

geunsahae boineun saramdo mannago

sarangi da geureochyo sigani gamyeon huimihaejyeo

gieokjocha hal sudo eopgetjyo Oh

sarangi gamyeon ddo dareun sarangi dasi ol geomnida kkok geureol geomnida

jigeumeun apado jogeumman jinamyeon amul geomnida

geureol geomnida ijeul geomnida nado geureol geomnida

eoryeopjin anhayo oneulman apeumyeon modeun ge ichyeojil geomnida

dallajin ilsange eosaekhal ppunijyo Oh~ NO

sarangi da geureochyo sigani gamyeon huimihaejyeo

gieokjocha hal sudo eopgetjyo geureochyo~

sarangi gamyeon ddo dareun sarangi dasi ol geomnida kkok geureol geomnida

jigeumeun apado jogeumman jinamyeon amul geomnida

geureol geomnida ijeul geomnida nado geureol geomnida

modu jioul geomnida

kkot geureol geobnida

sarangi gamyeon ddo dareun sarangi dasi ol geomnida kkok geureol geomnida

nunmuri heulleodo jogeumman jinamyeon useul geomnida

geureol geomnida (ijen) ijeul geomnida (ijen) sangcheoga amul deut..

geureol geomnida geureol geomnida ijeul geomnida"

As I finished the song, I took a step back and looked around at my old classmates. They were all staring at me with this dumbstruck look on their faces. I smiled at them widely, and my friends almost immediately after jumped up and ran onto the stage to give me a huge group hug. Eventually, we had so many people that we all fell over. I was laughing, at the bottom of the large pile. Eventually it just turned into a huge dog pile that everyone jumped on to join in, even Mi Nam, Shin Woo, and Jeremy. Tae Kyung rust stood off to the side and watched us.

Eventually everyone got up and I was able to take a proper breath. I just laughed it off and talked with everyone. Eventually everyone had to leave and go to where they would be staying and prepare to go to a new school the next day, and I saw them off. I smiled and happily skipped back inside the club after they had gone, only to be cornered my Tae Kyung, Mi Nam, and Shin Woo. They pestered me about not hurting Jeremy and things like that, but backed off and congratulated me on a good job for my first live when Jeremy walked back into the room. I smiled at them and nodded and managed to slip away from them and over to Jeremy's side. I almost instantly grabbed his hand, and he smiled down at me, squeezing my hand lightly.

We helped the owner clean up and then left, Jeremy deciding to ride with me rather than with the others. I smiled and climbed into my brothers SUV, this time on the passenger side, and allowed Jeremy to drive. I hate to admit it, but he's a much calmer driver than I am. We got back to my brothers house later tan we would have if I had driven, but the drive was nice. Jeremy held my hand and we talked the whole time. I gave my brother his keys back and kissed Eli's cheek before skipping over to the dorm to join Jeremy on the couch and beat Tae Kyung at more video games.

We continued that for a few hours until Shin Woo announced that he had ordered pizza and that it had arrived. We all jumped up and abandoned the video games to eat, but almost immediately after we were finished we went back to them. Mi Nam went to bed first, then Shin Woo. Tae Kyung stayed up for another hour before he and Mi Nyu went to bed. That left Jeremy and I up to play video games for a few more minutes before we decided to abandon them.

Jeremy turned us so that we were facing each other and he just stared at me with a goofy smile on his face while he played with my hair. I'm sure I had a goofy smile on my face as well, and I had started to drift off when Jeremy asked me something.

"Would...Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

I grinned at him and scooted closer to him so I could wrap my arms around him. "I would love to, Jeremy." I replied as I rested my head on his chest.

A huge, goofy grin spread across his face. "Sweet" Was his reply as he went back to playing with my hair.

I eventually fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and his quiet humming of a song I didn't recognize.

* * *

Wooh! Chapter 10 done! Here's he links to the clothes she was wearing and the friendship necklaces her and Hayley were were wearing: (Put a back slash where the spaces are between .com and the letters :P)

Top: hottopic .com HTBrandsAndCollections/Brands/BlackVeilBrides/Black+Veil+Brides+Andy+Girls+Tank+Top-143564 .jsp

Bottoms: hottopic .com Denim/Girls/Shorts/LOVEsick+Dark+Indigo+Destroyed+Shorts-778391 .jsp

Gloves: hottopic .com Accessories/GlovesArmwarmers/Black+Moto+Heart+Fingerless+Gloves-122840 .jsp

Necklaces: hottopic .com ValentinesDay/ForYourBestie/Panda+Paw+BFF+Necklace+Set-194155 .jsp


	12. Chapter 11: Almost date time!

Wooh, chapter 11 here!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! :P

* * *

_Previously..._

_I eventually fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and his quiet humming of a song I didn't recognize._

The next morning, I woke up before Jeremy, and I managed to untangle myself from him without waking him. I put a blanket over him when I got up, then went into the kitchen to fix a small breakfast for myself. By the time I had finished, the others were up. I went up to my room and tried to pick out the best outfit to wear for my date.

I couldn't decide on an outfit so I gave up for the moment and took a shower. When I got out, I called Hayley and made her come over. When she got onto my street I went dashing out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door, not caring that I was still in my towel. I grabbed her wrist and took off running back up to my room, only stopping when I was back in my room with the door firmly shut and locked. I explained everything to her in a rush.

"I'mgoingonadatewithJeremyand Ineedhelppickingoutanoutfit!" I said all in one breath.

She laughed "Slow down, Anne, and say that again."

I took a deep breath. "I'm going on a date with Jeremy and I need help picking out the perfect outfit."

She shook her head at me, "You've always been able to do that on your own, why do you need my help now?"

"Because, this time is different! I really wanna look my best for this date, and not like my half-assed attempts at my best like before!"

"Half-assed? Really? You looked amazing before you left on those dates."

"Not as amazing as I could have if I hadn't half-assed it"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to my closet, "What ever you say, dear." She replied as she started tearing my closet apart.

She went through my whole closet until she got to the back of it, and she found a dress, that I don't remember even buying. I shrugged it off and took it from her, not bothering to go into the bathroom to change since I had changed in front of her for sports and what not tons of times in front of her before.

When I changed she smiled at me brightly and pushed me into my bathroom to look at myself. I had to admit, I loved the dress. I turned and hugged Hayley.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! You are the best friend ever!" I quietly yelled while hugging her.

She laughed softly and hugged me back "You're welcome babes. Have fun on your date, kay? Call me and tell me all about it tonight too, mkay?" She demanded as we pulled back.

"Will do, now get outa here so I can finish gettin' ready! Shesh, what ya tryin' ta do, watch me while I pee?" I giggled as I slipped back into my normal attitude I showed around my best friend practically sister.

She just gave me a fake flirty look then left the bathroom to go clean up the mess she had made of my closet, laughing.

I just shook my head as the door closed and went about my business, washing my face and such before putting my make up on, using significantly less eyeliner than usual, and pulling my hair down to brush it out. I looked at myself in the mirror with my hair down, then I tried pulling it up into a pony tail, then a loose bun type thing, then an actual bun, a top knot, and eventually I just left it down, adding a few of my red extensions to add a little flair to my hair. I smiled to myself in the mirror before adding a bit of tinted, flavored chap stick on. I stored the chap stick in the pocket I had found in the dress then walked back out to my room, finding it cleaner than it had been before the closet disaster.

I laughed softly when I found Hayley going through my CD's, staying on the clear opposite side of the room from my books. I silently came up behind her and sat on her back, and per usual, it ended in a mock wrestling match, with me as the victor. We laid on the floor laughing for a few minutes before I finally got up and helped her to her feet. We smiled at each other before linking arms and walking out of my room and down stairs. I felt all the guys eyes on me as I walked Hayley out to the street and saw her off. I smiled and waved as she ran off down the street then skipped back inside and up to my room, grabbing my strappy sandals and bringing them downstairs for me to put on whenever Jeremy and I left for out date.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and heard the sound of a bottle hitting the counter just as I started to take a drink. I couched slightly and set my glass down before I spilled it and turned to see Jeremy sitting at the little counter around the stove staring at me with a gobsmacked look on his face. I laughed softly and picked my glass back up, leaning back against the counter by the sink as I took a drink, doing a happy dance in my head at his reaction. I finished my water and put the glass in the sink and turned back to him, only to see him still staring at me with that gobsmacked look on his face. I giggled softly and skipped off to the living room, plopping myself down next to Shin Woo and watching him get beat at video games. What amazed me was that he was losing to Mi Nyu. I grinned over at her and she smiled back.

I watched them play for a few minutes before Jeremy finally snapped out of his shock and turned in his chair to look at me. I smiled over at him and waved slightly, and he smiled back before jumping up and coming over to sit beside me. He sat so close to me, not that I was complaining, that I could smell him and damn did he smell good. I smiled up at him and leaned into his side slightly, and in turn he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

After sitting there like that for a little while, Jeremy leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You ready to go on that date now?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Yeps" I whispered back.

"Let's go then!" He said as he hopped up from the couch, grabbing my hands and pulling me up with him as he did.

* * *

Sooo, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but i'm going through major writers block DX I know what I wanna write, but I just can't seem to write it so...not sure when I'ma get the next chapter out DX hopefully soon!


End file.
